Maro.
|nicommuID1 = co202240 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Ryo-kun, Wataame, Kuxia, Inakamono, Mes, Keysuke }} |eUrT843wRKA}} maro. (まろ。), formerly known as Yumehito (ユメヒト), is an known for his mid-range, smooth and laid-back voice. He is often considered to have an -type voice, and mostly covers either pop or slow, calming songs. Although he is not known for his technique, his voice is described as relaxing and easy to listen to. He is known for having a quirky (and at times, perverted) sense of humor, which is mainly noticeable in his namahousous, also has he participated in and done various crack covers (most notably "Bakunyuu Ondo" ) aside from his usual serious ones. He is also well known for his friendship with Ryo-kun, with whom he forms the collab unit Ryomaro (りょーまろ). They have released two albums: a.c.t and a.c.t 2 ~seasons~, as well as a collaboration album, SPLASH with the circle MUDEAN. In addition to holding namahousous together, they often hang out in real life, as seen on Twitter. His first solo cover was "SPICE!" , which currently has 15K views and 540 mylists. His first hit solo, and his most popular cover to date, is "Blackjack" , which currently has 102K views and 4.5K mylists. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on October 16, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # Ryo-maro (りょーまろ) with Ryo-kun # Maroame. (まろあめ。) with Wataame # Marosuke (まろすけ) with Keysuke # Kuximaro (くぃmaro) with Kuxia List of Covered Songs (2010.02.14) # "Nugebaiitte Mon Janai!" (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) -Male ver.- (2010.03.26) # "Eien" (2010.04.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Yoidzuki Sakura" (2010.04.24) # "Cantarella" feat. maro. (credited as Yumehito) and Chomaru (2010.05.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Iroha Uta" -Male ver.- (2010.05.20) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2010.06.15) (Not in Mylist) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.07.01) # "Happy Birthday to You" feat. Rairai, Enatanu, Nek, Marimon, Miihamu, Rimokon, maro., Mojoko, IGA, Shitsuji, Kuxia, Rira, Yuxu☆, Nekosebun and Koucha (2010.07.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Pierrot" -Acoustic Ver.- (2010.07.29) (Community only) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (Sky Aquarium) (2010.07.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Scissorhands" (2010.08.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Matryoshka" feat. maro. and Wataame (2010.09.01) # "Scissorhands" -Corrected ver.- (2010.09.03) # "Cendrillon" feat. maro. and Wakasa Akito (2010.09.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Cendrillon" -Corrected ver.- feat. maro. and Wakasa Akito (2010.09.06) (Not in Mylist) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.09.18) # "Fire◎Flower × glow" -Mashup- (2010.10.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Top Secret" (2010.10.09) (Not in Mylist) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though This Song Has No Form) feat. Sonsaku, Rairai, Fuma, maro., IGA, Hiroto., huxei, kalon., sayu, Riri-nyan, mimim, Haruno, Musen Lan＊, Tomato, Hau, sphere., Sebun, Akiha, Ramesses the Second, Cheska, Utsusemi, Kaita, Saga, FISH, Tsukiya, Marimon, Shunka, Yossy, Sentence, and @Kotomi (birthday video for Benzou) (2010.10.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Blackjack" (2010.11.12) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) (2010.12.13) # "Another: Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (Another: When First Love Ends) (2010.12.30) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. maro. and Keysuke (2010.12.02) # "Bakunyuu Ondo" (March of Enormous Breasts) feat. Omaru, maro., Rib, Choumiryou, Hiroto., Light, Mayuge, yu-k@, Musen Lan＊, Kuxia, mimim, okogeeechann, Yuzuki Kyousuke and sacle (2010.12.24) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.01.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) feat. maro., Agya, Reset, Ryurei, Otonine and Hiyori Ichigo (birthday video for ) (2011.02.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimiboshi" (Your Star) feat. maro., Kurone, Marotea, Satori, Conoi, Matsu, Reset, nicothin, Hisoka, Hiyori Ichigo, Ryurei, Amond, Otonine, Shoose, Kanbu de Melt, Koala no March, Ao, Same, Agya, and Izu (birthday video for ) (2011.02.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Kimi no Sekai" (Your World) (2011.02.15) (Not in Mylist) # "Re:" (2011.02.15) # "If" (2011.03.24) # "I Love You, I Need You" feat. aki, Asagi, Isoroku, Otonine, Sato, SOSO, Masa, buchi_, maro., Ryurei, Raiki, Raine, White House no Kikoushi, and Hiyori Ichigo (birthday video for Wabisuke) (2011.03.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Hajimete no Oto" (The First Sound) -Music Box Arrange ver.- feat. Rairai, Benzou, Hiroto., maro., Riri-nyan, Saki*, Akatsuki, Yossy, and orsa (birthday video for mimim) (2011.04.20) (Not in Mylist) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) -Yuzuki Riyu Acoustic arrange- feat. maro. and Inakamono (2011.04.30) # "Platinum" feat. Iincho, Utsusemi, kalon., Tsunako, Tsunukichi, Tomato, Tory-san, Nekonata, FISH, huxei, Benzou, Mari-tan, maro., Riri-nyan, and Renkon (birthday video for Utsusemi) (2011.04.30) (Not in Mylist) # "Shinkaron code:variant" (Evolutionary Theory Code: Variant) feat. maro. and Ryo-kun (2011.05.03) # "Higashi no Akatsuki, Nishi no Tasogare" (Dawn of the East, Dusk of the West) feat. Hiwai Sentai ☆ Utaunger (2011.05.28) (Not in Mylist) # "trick art!" feat. Hiwai Sentai ☆ Utaunger (2011.06.20) (Not in Mylist) # "behind me" (2011.06.24) (Not in Mylist) # "Kagayaku Mirai" (Bright Future) (Tangled Song) feat. maro. and Mes (2011.06.30) # "Suki Kirai" feat. maro. and Kuxia (2011.07.22) # "Kagamine Hachi Hachi Hana no Kassen" feat. maro. and siren (2011.07.25) (Not in Mylist) # "BELIEVE" feat. ＿＿, Omaru, orsa, Keysuke, Yuzuki Kyousuke, Smile, Second, taru, xi-xi, Para 『Me』, Hiyokosan, peco*, maro., miho, ＋*Mirin, and Musen Lan＊ (2011.08.04) (Not in Mylist) # "Tsukeru yo." (I'm Putting It On.) (2011.08.31) (Not in Mylist) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eyesight Test) (2011.09.11) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. maro., Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Rib and Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Cinderella and The Poisoned Apple) (2011.10.02) # "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" feat. yim, Tsunako, Musen Lan＊, Kumako。, Cocoyashi, orsa, Iru, maro., Kyoyan, Kou。, and Light (birthday video for sacle) (2011.10.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life's Reset Button) (2011.11.15) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Toppling) -Yuzuki Riyu Acoustic arrange- feat. maro. and Ryo-kun (chorus) (2011.12.30) # "Ma×i×ra" (2012.02.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.02.22) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) feat. maro., Sonsaku, Iru, Sama, Akiha, sacle, orsa, FISH, Utsusemi, and Fuka*3 (2012.03.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Setsuna Plus" (Momentary Plus) (2012.05.27) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) -Band Edition- (2012.08.15) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.28) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.03) # "Eien Hanabi" (Eternal Fireworks) -Piano ver.- (2013.02.19) # "Yoshiwara Lament" feat. maro. and Hinahamu. (serifu) (2013.04.14) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2013.04.20) # "Girls" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2013.05.28) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss with Hatsune Miku) (2013.06.21) # "GOLD" feat. Aisu, Ali, Umejiro, uuu, Escar5ot, Keysuke, KK, Keropi, Tsukiya, Fasora, Bronze Arm Drive, maro., 31, Mimy, and RAW (2013.07.26) # "Ikebukuro Tasogare Night Club" (2013.09.20) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1composer = papiyon |track1arranger = , Gibson |track2title = Pierrot |track2info = (maro.) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = KEI |track2arranger = Suzumu, Gibson |track3title = S・K・Y |track3info = (Ryo-kun) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = LiveP |track3arranger = Suzumu, Gibson |track4title = Invisible |track4info = -Album ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = kemu |track4arranger = Suzumu, Gibson |track5title = Hoshi wo Miru Shoujo |track5info = (maro.) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = AwaawaP |track5arranger = Suzumu, Gibson |track6title = Melodic Cylinder |track6info = (Ryo-kun) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = Suzumu, Gibson |track7title = Hyakunen no Koi |track7lyricist = |track7composer = rerulili |track7arranger = Suzumu, Gibson }} |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Hanabizora |track2lyricist = KulfiQ |track2composer = KulfiQ |track2arranger = KulfiQ |track3title = Tsukino |track3info = (Ryo-kun) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Tsunamaru |track3arranger = Tsunamaru |track4title = Polaris |track4info = (maro.) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Shake Sphere |track4arranger = Shake Sphere |track5title = Fuyuzora Memory |track5info = (Ryo-kun) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = YuchaP |track5arranger = YuchaP |track6title = Yoidzuki Sakura |track6info = (maro.) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = ke-ji |track6arranger = ke-ji |track7title = Eien Hanabi |track7lyricist = |track7composer = XiexieP |track7arranger = XiexieP }} |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = Eternal Force |track2title = Good-bye Neverland |track2info = (maro.) |track2lyricist = MUDEAN |track2composer = MUDEAN |track2arranger = Eternal Force |track3title = Fire◎Flower |track3info = (Ryo-kun) |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = Eternal Force |track4title = Shiryokukensa |track4info = (maro.) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = Eternal Force |track5title = Dearest |track5info = (Ryo-kun) |track5lyricist = Eternal Force |track5composer = Eternal Force |track5arranger = Eternal Force |track6title = Hello/How Are You |track6info = (maro.) |track6lyricist = Nanou |track6composer = Nanou |track6arranger = Eternal Force |track7title = Love die |track7info = -SPLASH remix- (Ryo-kun) (Bonus track) |track7lyricist = Eternal Force |track7composer = Eternal Force |track7arranger = Eternal Force}} |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = Eternal Force |track3title = Hitorinbo Envy |track3lyricist = |track3composer = koyori |track3arranger = Eternal Force |track4title = Ama no Jaku |track4lyricist = |track4composer = 164 |track4arranger = Eternal Force |track5title = Melancholic |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Junky |track5arranger = Eternal Force |track6title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Neru |track6arranger = Eternal Force |track7title = Senbonzakura |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = Eternal Force |track8title = Dearest |track8info = -Answer- (Bonus track) |track8lyricist = MUDEAN |track8composer = MUDEAN |track8arranger = MUDEAN}} Gallery |Maroxwataame_Matryoshka.png|maro. (left) and Wataame (right), as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" |Maro._twitter.jpeg|maro., as seen in his former twitter avatar |Maro_02.jpg|maro., as seen in real life; image taken from his Twitter |Marotwitter.png|maro.'s current Twitter avatar |marotwitt.png|maro., as seen in real life; image taken from his Twitter}} Trivia * He participated in the 2nd Annual Singlink Chorus Competition 2011, as part of the chorus group Hiwai Sentai ☆ Utaunger. They sung "Higashi no Akatsuki, Nishi no Tasogare" as their first entry, and "trick art!" in the small final after not managing to place in the top 10. * His bloodtype is O. * He was born in Osaka. * His favorite colors are black and white. * A hobby of his is shopping, mostly for fashionable clothes and accessories. * His favorite foods include hamburgers, curry, and omurice, and his least favorite food is tomatoes. * He has four piercings: 2 in his left ear, 1 in his right, and a labret piercing below his bottom lip.maro.'s blog entry about his piercings External Links * Blog * Twitter * mixi * mixi community * TmBox * Instagram Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Nico nico MEN's Live Category:Completed articles